


Pains of a Priestess

by KathyPrior42



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: A backstory for Nimueh and her quotes/thoughts from the show.





	Pains of a Priestess

At a young age, Nimueh was destined to become a High Priestess, due to her potent magical powers. She was one of nine women, trained to serve the Triple Goddess: Maiden, Mother, and Crone. Her parents in the country sent her off to the Isle of the Blessed, where she would live and train for the rest of her childhood and teen years. She cried as she was led away, but her parents believed this path to be the best for her.   
Of course, Nimueh had gotten used to the routines. She first learned the basics of the Old Religion: the Wheel of the Year, the eight Sabbats, Druid culture, deities from different cultures, and how to properly channel magic.   
She learned 13 strict rules that all priestesses had to follow.  
1\. Priestesses are not permitted to marry.  
2\. Priestesses are not permitted to have sexual intercourse.  
3\. Priestesses cannot bear children.  
4\. Do no harm to yourself nor to others.  
5\. Honor nature and help preserve the balance of life.  
6\. Honor the God and Goddess.  
7\. Necromancy and dark magic are not to be used without proper supervision.  
8\. All Priestesses must devote themselves to the Craft for the rest of their lives.   
9\. Whatever energy you send forth will return to you threefold.  
10\. Honor equally the four elements: Fire Earth, Air, and Water.  
11\. The knowledge you gain must be kept secret from non-initiates.  
12\. Summoning ancestors may occur at Beltane, but one must not look back at the spirit when leaving the Spirit World.  
13\. Blood sacrifices to open the Veil may only occur on Samhain. 

Nimueh learned other things as well:  
The Fomorroh, a Hydra like monster with seven snake heads was a revered creature which allowed a user to control the minds of their enemies.   
The Cup of life was a sacred object which healed near death individuals who drank from the water inside of it.   
The Rowan Staff was another sacred object that had the power to bring back the dead.   
The immortal Cailleach was the gatekeeper to the Spirit World, who demanded payment where it was due.   
The Horn of Cathbhadth was another object kept by the High Priestesses which allowed the user to summon spirits of the dead.   
The Crystal of Neathid could show images of possible futures.   
The Benduri were a group of Priestesses who trained to become High Priestesses but did not meet the high standards.   
There was so much to remember, yet Nimueh was dedicated in her studies. After years and a day of study, she was finally ready for the ceremony that would initiate her into Priestesshood. Morgana and Morgause, two of her fellow witches, had completed their training around the same time. The three women were dressed in pure white ritual robes. Morgana led the way in the center, followed by Morgause to her right and Nimueh to her left.  
The Druids bowed respectfully as they entered the circle of stones, similar to Stonehenge. The circle was cast, the four elements evoked and the Triple Goddess was summoned. One by one, the minister Druid man placed a silver crescent moon crown on each of the witch’s heads. Nimueh was assigned the Maiden aspect, Morgana the Mother aspect and Morgause the Crone aspect. Then Nimueh was recognized for hydromancy, Morgause for using crystals to see the future and Morgana using dreams to foresee the future. Thus, Nimueh, Morgause, and Morgana became associated with the elements of Water, Earth, and Air, respectively. A relaxed meal of cakes, mead, and wine followed after the ceremony. Nimueh would go on her own path, never seeing Morgana and Morgause again. 

On an ancient scroll, the names of High Priestesses, a High Priest, and other figures were written:  
Alator – High Priest  
Morgause – High Priestess  
Morgana – High Priestess  
Nimueh – High Priestess  
Finna – Priestess  
Vivienne (Morgana’s mother) – High Priestess  
Elaine – High Priestess  
Alice – Healer  
Jaden Muirden – High Priestess  
Mary Collins – High Priestess

At first, Nimueh lived a wonderful life in the days of the Old Religion. Nimueh soon became a trusted member of Uther’s court, after her progress with magic brought dozens of citizens to her, who sought her healing, advice and prophecies. (Though foretelling the future was something that she was not always the best at. She could only see recent events or predict the thoughts of others.) Nimueh enjoyed a lavish life in the castle, eating great food and possessing elaborate dresses and gowns. Her favorite gowns were cherry red, midnight black, and pearly white…the three colors associated with the Triple Goddess aspects of birth, motherhood, and death. In court, she was the only woman member, and she made the most important decisions. In that sense, she was seen by many to be Uther’s equal. Uther was proud of her accomplishments and work. Nimueh was also good friends with Gaius, the physician, and Uther’s beautiful blonde-haired wife, Ygraine. Gaius would always respectfully bow to Nimueh, saying “My Lady,” as she smiled. They practiced magic together and Gaius told her all he knew about herbs, anatomy, and healing. In return, she described the ways of the Old Religion and the practices of the High Priestesses. Nimueh was one of Ygraine’s bridesmaids on Ygraine’s wedding day. Nimueh knew that Ygraine would make a great queen and a wonderful mother. 

But soon, Nimueh’s world was abruptly thrown upside down. Uther wanted to have a son as an heir to rule his kingdom someday. As Ygraine was infertile, he asked Nimueh to help her give birth. Ninueh using magic resulted in the draining of Ygraine’s life force. The energy was used to create Uther’s newborn son, Prince Arthur. Neither Nimueh nor Uther could predict that Uther’s wife would die giving birth. Uther held Ygraine’s cold hands and sobbed out loud. Her kind eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. The king barely noticed one of the nurses caring for his son toward the other side of the room.   
“What have you done?” Uther shouted at her.  
Nimueh stared sadly at Ygraine’s still body. The young Arthur was being cared for by a nurse.  
“I’ve tried every spell I could…”  
“Try harder!”  
“I-I can’t,” she stuttered.  
“Your magic did this,” spat Uther. “You knew that my wife would die!”  
“I knew nothing!” she argued back. “When one life is to be created, a death of someone close to that person must also occur. Balance must be restored in the world…it is the only natural way.”  
Uther barred his teeth and marched toward her, even as his eyes grew red from tears. “There was nothing natural about what you did.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”  
“Nimueh, you leave me no choice. As king, I hereby banish you from my court and Camelot on pain of death. You have until sunset to leave.”  
Nimueh had no choice but to run to her room and pack the remainder of her belongings. All her jewelry, brushes, and gowns were taken away from her before she even got to her room. Wiping away fresh tears, she made haste on horseback and rode out of Camelot, just as the sun turned the sky blood red. Formerly a loved woman by those in Camelot, she now found the eyes of the townspeople searing into her soul. They believed that she had killed the queen out of jealousy to gain Uther’s affections, or at least that was how the rumor spread. The king always had the final say, especially against a woman who wasn’t royalty, despite being a sorceress and former court member. As the years passed, one of Nimueh’s remaining gowns had worn down from below, the once bright red, faded to maroon, the sequins falling off. The worn dress, along with high heels, became her typical outfit as an outcast.   
Nimueh’s life only became worse when Uther declared war on those who practiced magic. Vowed to get rid of the art forever, Uther led his army to raid villages, trash Old Religion shrines, and to tear down the once mighty castle on the Isle of the Blessed. Hundreds of innocent witches were burned at the stake, men, children and their families killed on sight. Nimueh had to watch her parents and her best friends die at the hands of the Camelot guards. Despite possessing magic, she was thankful to escape with her life.  
With nothing else for her to do, Nimueh made plans for revenge on Camelot until her last days.   
Of course, this resulted in her creating the Afanc monster out of clay and water to try and poison Camelot’s water supply to bring about its downfall. Arthur and Merlin defeated the creature using a combination of fire and wind. Angry at Merlin for ruining her plan, she then created a poison using a Morteaus flower. Disguised as a servant girl, she switched the goblets used for the peace ceremony between Uther and Bayard. Thanks to her acting and creating up a story, Merlin was convinced that Bayard was trying to poison Arthur and take Camelot for himself. Merlin was then ordered to drink it, to prove he was telling the truth. Having been successful in that part of her mission, the witch escaped on horseback in the dead of night.  
Of course, Arthur Pendragon traveled to the cave to find the flower and use it to cure Merlin. Pretending to be a damsel in distress, Nimueh pretended to cry on a log, hoping that Arthur would be killed by the cockatrice monster. Fortunately, Arthur had defeated the monster, only to be led into a trap by Nimueh. Arthur managed to escape with the flower petal, thanks to Merlin’s orb of light leading the way.  
Nimueh then decided that both Arthur and Uther must be rid of once and for all. Using her magic, she brought a dark knight back to life, which was actually a wraith creature. Nimueh spoke to Uther from a distance, chastising him for his actions of betrayal. Uther blamed his wife’s death on magic, though Nimueh claimed that she could not foretell Ygraine’s death. She explained the balance needed for life and death, but Uther refused to see her perspective. Just when she thought victory was hers, Uther managed to kill the wraith using the Excaliber sword, forged in a dragon’s breath.  
Her three big plans had failed. Nimueh had paced around at the Isle of the blessed, the only home she had left. She didn’t expect Merlin to arrive, seeking her help in saving Arthur’s life. Nimueh filled the Cup of Life with rain water and then sending Merlin on his way. Of course, she could not foretell that Merlin’s mother would then get sick.   
Worried that Merlin would exchange his life for his mother’s Gaius traveled to the Isle of the Blessed and asked Nimueh to take his life instead. Pleased to be rid of her former friend, who she now viewed as a traitor, Nimueh happily cast the spell, raising the cup in the air.  
Obviously, this did not suit well for the angry warlock, who arrived on the scene. In an attempt to get Merlin to her side, she suggested that Merlin join her in fighting against Camelot. Merlin refused, stating that her magic was “selfish and cruel.” Nimueh threw a fire ball at Merlin, seemingly killing him. She walked back toward the still form of Gaius, sure of her victory. Then from behind her, she could here Merlin in a low cold voice, “You should not have killed my friend.”  
Merlin called upon the powers of life and death. Nimueh was stunned that he could survive such a blow. Her powers would have killed anyone else. Nimueh conjured a shield above her, but it was no match for Merlin’s superior power. The blue energy shield broke and lightning struck her body. A look of shock and fear appeared on the witch’s face before her body exploded in a flash of light. 

 

The Mark of Nimueh

Standing in a hidden cave, was a dark haired woman with striking blue eyes, wearing a worn red dress. She was standing next to a high bowl of water, the stone sides decorated with centaurs and other mythological creatures. Using her hands, she sculpted a small creature made from clay. She used her wet fingers to keep the clay moist and better shape it. From the front, the clay figure had a long head and small legs curled inward. She placed the figure inside a large white egg, latching the lid closed. The egg had red designs of a snake and diamond rune marks with a dot in the center. She held the egg and spoke an incantation:  
“Bebiede pe arisan ealdu (Command thee arise, ancient one, come forth)”  
The sorceress placed her hand on top of the egg and closed her eyes in concentration. Energy pulsed from her hand and inside the egg, creating a golden orange glow from within. The clay figure rapidly grew organs, sharp teeth, claws, and scaly skin. The witch smiled as she heard the heartbeat of the creature. She placed the egg into the water and let go. The egg traveled down the watery passageway, avoiding the rocky walls. With a splash, the egg emerged to the surface of a pool of water in the tunnels of Camelot. The floating egg began to crack and the creature clawed its way out.   
From the pool of water, the woman observed a man drinking water from a faucet from a stone well. She gently swiped the image of Camelot with her hand and spoke an incantation.  
“Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymp (Illuminate the darkness, let me see through the rough water, deliver him, he comes to Camelot.)”  
Later on, Nimueh smiled sinisterly as the creature roared and the people of Camelot began to die by the numbers. When she saw Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana go down toward the tunnels, she thought, ‘This is going to be interesting.’ She didn’t expect Merlin to cause a wind to blow and the fire from Arthur’s torch to kill her creation.   
“Merlin!” she spat, splashing the water from her pool in frustration. She saw Merlin talking to Gaius from the water. “Merlin you will pay for this!” she seethed.

The Poisoned Chalice  
Merlin had to die. It was plain and simple. His magic could not get in Nimueh’s way of enacting revenge on those who had wronged her. She knew that she could easily turn herself invisible and kill him that way…but no, that won’t work. Judging by Merlin’s keen senses, he could figure out anything that was amiss. If she were caught doing magic, she would surely be killed.   
Creating another Afanc would be a waste of time. Merlin would just use his magic to kill it again.   
Maybe…she could disguise herself as a servant…maybe not in Camelot…that would be too risky. She could enter a neighboring kingdom…one which was not too far away from Camelot. Then she had an idea. She heard that the Kingdom of Mercia, led by Lord Bayard was going to travel to Camelot to sign a peace treaty there. All she had to do was make up a story at the gates.   
Getting there was no problem, thanks to a teleportation spell she had learned during her time as High Priestess.  
She spotted two men wearing blue uniforms with a gray castle tower on the front; the symbol of Mercia.  
“Who goes there?” asked one of them.  
Nimueh walked over and put on her best scared face.  
“I was running from a bear in the woods and I got lost. I have nowhere else to go.”  
Nimueh’s eyes flashed yellow and she muttered something in another language.  
The two guards immediately became concerned for the seemingly poor helpless maiden.   
“Are you alright, now, Miss?”  
“Y-es, I think so…”  
The metal gate rose up from the ground. “Well walk toward your right and you will meet the servants and chefs. We are heading to Camelot in a few hours, best be ready by then.”  
Nimueh gave a bow and hurried off toward another door.   
After she had left, the guards shook their heads and stared at the open gate in confusion.   
“Why is the gate open?” one of the guards asked.  
“Well, don’t just stand there, close it!” called the other guard.   
Nimueh wondered toward the laundry room and quickly used her magic to cause a group of hand maidens to fall asleep. She spotted some colorful clothes in a basket and hurried to change. Half an hour later, she was wearing a blue and red cotton dress and a light blue turban over her dark hair. Her head was covered save for a few strings of hair hanging from either side. The sleeves were red and the front of the corset was blue, with brown flowers curling up toward the top. Now, no one would be able to recognize her. Blending in with the servants and the guard, she followed the group, led by Bayard out of the castle and toward Camelot. 

The red robes of Camelot and the blue robes of Mercia clashed together as the two groups marched toward one another down the vast chamber. Nimueh took her position beside two other women dressed in white.  
“Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia,” said Uther. “The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people.”  
Uther held out his hand and Bayard shook it. This action was followed by polite clapping on both sides. Nimueh caught sight of Merlin and glared. He was the black haired boy dressed in a brown jacket, a red shirt, and a blue cloth around his neck. After the meet and greet, Nimueh hurried off with the other Mercia servants. In the laundry chamber, she folded a pile of cloths and carried them in her arms. Afterward, she walked down the hall in search of Merlin.  
Finally, she found him talking to an elderly man, Gaius. Pain stabbed at her chest the moment she saw his face. It wasn’t that long ago that she and him were laughing and discussing the Old Religion in the very hall she was in. Yet, he chose to side with the tyrant Uther and did nothing to help her during the Great Purge. He didn’t even use magic to save her people. He just stood there, watched, and left.   
Nimueh pushed her feelings aside and focused on the warlock boy. It was best if he trusted her right away, seeing as how he could be suspicious of anyone easily. She calmly walked over to the duo and pretended to stumble.   
“Sorry,” she breathed as she started to pick up the clothes.   
“That’s all right,” said Merlin.  
“Excuse me.”  
“Let me give you a hand with that,” said Merlin.  
Both of them stared at each other in the eyes. Merlin’s eyes grew wide and red crept up to his cheeks. Nimueh could tell that he thought she was attractive. Both of them slowly stood up at the same time.  
“Hi,” Merlin whispered with a smile.  
Nimueh smiled back.  
“I’m Merlin,” he said, holding out his hand.  
“Kara,” she said, shaking his. “You’re Arthur’s servant. That must be such an honor.”  
“Uh, yeah, it is,” Merlin replied, unsure of what to say. Gaius eyed him suspiciously.   
“Well, someone’s got to keep the place running,” Merlin added.  
Gaius crossed his arms.   
“Thank you, Merlin,” said Nimueh.  
She briefly looked down at her pile of clothes, noticing one of them missing.   
“Hmm?” Merlin asked. Then he got the message.  
“Oh! Here.” he said with a laugh.” “Uh, no problem.” Merlin placed a red pillow on top of the pile.   
“It was nice meeting you,” said Nimueh. Merlin nodded and Nimueh continued down the hall. Merlin watched her as she left, a goofy grin on his face.  
“She should be busy running the place,” Gaius mentioned to Merlin as he chuckled.  
Nimueh placed the pile of clothes on a ledge as she neared the room where the goblets were being kept. She saw a Camelot guard walk down some steps and she hid behind a corner. She rummaged through the clothes pile until she found the box where her own silver goblet lay concealed. Covering it with several red cloths, she looked around once more and walked ahead. She held the covered box in her left hand. She pulled at the black door handle, but it wouldn’t budge. Nimueh looked behind her and when the cost was clear, whispered a spell:

“Aliese duru ryne (loosen still door)”

The lock unlatched and she pushed open the wooden door. A shield with the gray tower against a black and yellow background, was propped on a red cushion with a sword behind it. A Mercia banner hung on the wall nearby. Nimueh quietly shut the door and strode over toward the wooden table in the center of the room. The dark chest holding the goblets was positioned next to a bowl of strawberries, oranges, and apples. Nimueh lifted open the lid of the box, revealing two silver goblets inside: a large triangular one for Uther, and a smaller rounded shaped one for Arthur. The rim of Uther’s goblet was encrusted with small diamonds, while the bottom of Arthur’s had round amber colored gems set inside.   
Nimueh took out Arthur’s goblet and set it on the table. She lifted the cloth, and placed her identical one in the place of the original one. She soon closed the box lid back into place. The witch smirked and hid the original goblet back in her own box. She then quickly left the room and walked back toward the other side of the castle.   
Walking with her entourage of Mercia servants, the disguised Nimueh made her way down to the peace treaty festival. She saw Merlin in a ridiculous outfit, wearing red feathered hat with peacock feathers included. His friend, Gwen, giggled and whispered, “Nice hat.” Nimueh was standing arrogantly between two women dressed in white dresses. Merlin caught sight of Nimueh glaring at him and he took off the hat, smoothing out his black hair.   
“She’s pretty isn’t she…” asked Gwen to Merlin. “…for a handmaiden?”  
“She’s pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden,” Merlin replied, with his goofy smile again.   
Nimueh tilted her head slightly upward in pride.  
“Mmm,” Gwen agreed.   
Bayard and Uther both signed a scroll with a white feather pen and shook hands again, the crowd applauding and standing up respectfully. Camelot’s knights sat at one side of the table while Mercia’s knights sat on the other.  
Uther sat on his throne.  
“People of Camelot,” announced Bayard walking to the center of the room. “For a great many years, we have been mortal enemies. The blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia.”  
Nimueh grinned as she noticed a serving lady carry the box of goblets to the front. She held the box in front of Bayard. Bayard continued his speech. “And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them. As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets, to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last.” He held out each goblet in front of him. “Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look toward a future, free from the toils of war…”

“Merlin?” asked Nimueh who had walked over to him. “I need to speak to you.”  
“What is it?” Merlin asked.  
“Not here, please,” she replied. Then she added a whimper to her voice, “I don’t know who else to tell.”  
Gauis turned his head and looked toward the leaving duo suspiciously.  
Nimueh led Merlin out of the room and by a quiet space next to a glass window. She stopped and turned toward him, speaking in a rushed tone: “It wasn’t until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realized…”  
Merlin held up his hand. “Whoa, whoa, slow down start from the beginning.”  
Nimueh told her story to Merlin that she made up on the spot. “Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. I was supposed to knock. He didn’t expect me to walk in…”  
“So what are you trying to say?” asked Merlin.  
“If he knows I said anything, he will kill me.”  
“I will not let that happen to you; I promise,” replied Merlin. “Please tell me what you saw.”  
“Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself.”  
“Kara…” began Merlin, looking behind at a passing Camelot server.   
Merlin turned back to her and spoke in a low voice. “Tell me, what has Bayard done with the goblet?”  
“He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther’s spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall.”  
“What has he done with the goblet?” Merlin asked again.  
“I saw him put something in it.”  
“What?”  
“I shouldn’t.” He’ll kill me,” she said, shaking her head.  
“Please tell me!” urged Merlin.  
Nimueh went silent.  
“Is it poison?”  
Nimueh nodded sadly.   
It was only when Merlin ran off in a panic that her smirk appeared back on her face.

Bayard continued, “…and may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther…”  
The crowd stood up.  
“Arthur…”  
Arthur raised his goblet and prepared to take a sip.  
“The Lady Morgana…” Morgana smiled.  
“The people of Camelot,” Bayard finished, turning around to the side to face the Camelot knights.   
“And to fallen warriors, on both sides,” added Uther. Bayard lowered his head slightly in a bow.   
“Stop!” Merlin yelled, racing into the room. “It’s poison, don’t drink it!” Merlin took the goblet from Arthur’s hand. Arthur stared at Merlin in confusion.   
“What?” asked Uther.   
“Merlin, what are you doing?” asked Arthur.  
“Bayard laced Arthur’s goblet with poison,” Merlin claimed.  
“This is an outrage!” Bayard stated, unsheathing his sword. All the knights in the room did the same. A herd of guards ran into the room, holding their spears toward Bayard and his men.  
“Order your men to put down their swords You’re outnumbered,” Uther stated.  
“I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!” Bayard responded.   
“On what grounds do you base this accusation?” Uther asked Merlin.  
“I’ll handle this,” said Arthur with a sigh. “Merlin, you idiot. We’ve been at the sloe gin again?” He pushed him toward Uther.  
“Unless you want to be strung up,” ordered Uther, “You’ll tell me, why you think it’s poisoned, now.”  
“He was seem lacing it.”  
“By whom?”  
“I cannot say,” Merlin answered after glancing at Nimueh.  
“I won’t listen to this anymore,” said Bayard.   
“Pass me the goblet,” said Uther, walking over to Bayard. Arthur handed the goblet to Uther.  
“If you’re telling the truth…” Uther started.  
“I am,” said Bayard.  
“Then you have nothing to fear, do you?”  
Bayard put his sword back in the sheath and made a “come here” hand gesture, indicating that he wanted the goblet.  
“No.” said Uther. “If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself.”  
Uther stared at Merlin and brought the goblet toward him. “He’ll drink it.”  
Nimueh smiled. Her plan was working.  
“But if it’s poisoned, he’ll die,” said Arthur, concerned.  
“Then we’ll know he was telling the truth,” Uther responded.  
‘And what if he lives?” asked Bayard.  
“Then you’ll have my apologies and you can do with him as you will.”  
Merlin took the goblet and stared inside the cup with concern.   
“Uther please, he’s just a boy; he doesn’t know what he’s saying,” called Gaius.   
“Then you should have schooled him better,” said Uther.   
“Merlin, apologize,” said Arthur. “This is a mistake! I’ll drink it!”   
“No no no no,” said merlin, moving the goblet from Arthur’s reach. “It’s alright.”  
Merlin nodded at the smiling Nimueh and took several big gulps of the drink.   
“It’s fine,” he said.  
“He’s all yours,” said Uther to Bayard. Gwen sighed in relief.  
Just then Merlin clutched at his throat, coughing and gasping for breath. He was soon on the floor, unconscious. The goblet clattered to the ground.  
“It’s poisoned,” said Uther. “Guards, seize them!” The Camelot guards surrounded Bayard and his men and took them away.  
Gaius took Merlin back to his chambers while a satisfied Nimueh moved away. Pleased that her plan worked, she walked down the dark empty hallway and escaped Camelot on a white horse. She teleported herself back to her cave, thankful to change out of the tight corset and back into her maroon dress.   
Nimueh watched from her pool once again and saw Arthur riding away from Camelot’s gates in the dark. Apparently, he and Gaius had figured out about the poison and the importance of getting a Morteaus flower petal. She watched Arthur ride on his horse and pulled a blue hood over her head, making her way outside.   
She walked through the woods and spotted the cave where the Morteaus flower grew. She had been there once before to make the poison. She heard a growling from nearby and smiled. The cockatrice monster was hiding under a rock.   
Arthur maneuvered his brown horse forward through the fog in the forest. He and the horse carefully stepped down a hill, the autumn leaves crunching underneath them. He wore his usual chain-link armor, protective pants and boots.  
Nimueh whispered another spell, causing a fake bruise and two scratches to appear on her right exposed arm. She sat on a log, playing the damsel in distress. Arthur walked over, and heard her fake sobs. He tied his horse to a branch and walked over to her.   
“Hello?” he asked softly. He got down on one knee. “Are you all right?”  
A loud roar sounded from nearby and Nimueh yelled.  
The cockatrice roared, stomping forward on four thick legs. Two yellow spines protruded from its sides and it also had a tail. It looked like a gray dinosaur.  
“Stay back,” said Arthur to Nimueh.   
Arthur pulled out his sword with his black gloved hands and sliced it through the air.   
Both of them stepped forward and back, anticipating each other’s movements. Nimueh smiled at the sight. At once, the cockatrice went on its hind legs and leaped at Arthur. Arthur somersaulted underneath it and rolled safely away. He stood up and faced the monster again.  
Arthur threw his sword like a knife and the blade penetrated the monster’s heart. The beast shrieked in pain, and fell to the ground with a thud, letting out one last garbled roar.   
Nimueh scowled with disappointment.  
Arthur walked over to Nimueh, who stepped back in pretend fear.  
“It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you,” Arthur reassured her. He looked at her arm and briefly pointed at it with his hand. “Who did that to you?”  
“My master,” she lied in a quivering voice. “I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don’t leave me.”  
“I won’t. I’m not going to.”  
“You can take me away from here?” she asked.  
“Not yet,” he answered. “There’s something I have to do first.”  
Nimueh stared back at the cave. Now was her chance to lure him in.  
“Why have you come to the caves?”  
“I’m looking for something,” Arthur said. “It can only be found here.”  
“What is it?”  
Arthur untied his horse.  
“I know this place. I could help you,” Nimueh added.  
Arthur walked forward with his horse. “It’s a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It’s very rare.”  
Nimueh smiled. “The Mortaeus Flower? I know where they are. I’ll show you.”  
Nimueh led Arthur to the cave and the prince tied up the reins on his horse to another branch. Nimueh pulled on her light blue cloak and her hood over her head. Arthur found sticks to be used as torches and Nimueh led the way. The cave was small and dark. Arthur looked around but saw no signs of any flowers.   
Nimueh walked ahead and smiled. Her plan was working perfectly.  
The two of then came around a bend.   
”There they are,” Nimueh pointed at a group of three yellow flowers growing from green stems on the face of a rock wall.  
Arthur stepped in front of her and looked down at a rocky ledge. It was a small natural bridge to the flowers. The both looked down at the long drop below.  
“Keep away from the edge,” said Arthur. “Don’t worry. We’ll be out of here soon.”  
Arthur slowly walked forward. Nimueh whispered an incantation:

Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumeie me (Earth, air, fire, water, obey me.)  
(Erothe ac stanas hiersumeie me) (Earth, stones, obey me).

She spoke louder.   
Ic can stanas tobrytan. (I have knowledge to break stones)

“What are you doing?!” Arthur asked.

Hiersumeie me (Obey me!)

The rocky bridge crumbled beneath his feet. Arthur dropped his torch down below, leaped, and managed to grab onto the ledge as the rest of the rock fell.  
“I expected so much more,” she mentioned.  
“Who are you?” he demanded.  
Nimueh removed her hood. “The last face you’ll ever see.  
Arthur stared in disbelief. A black spider with red eyes approached him.  
“Seems we have a visitor,” said Nimueh.  
Arthur reached for his sword with effort and wiped at the spider. The spider jumped and Arthur swatted away with his sword down into the dark depth.  
“Very good,” said Nimueh. “But he won’t be the last. I’ll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It’s not your destiny to die at my hand.” Nimueh smiled and left.  
“Who are you?!” Arthur screamed in the dark.   
By the time Nimueh got back to her scrying font, she was met with disappointment. Arthur had survived the ordeal and had gotten the petal back to Gaius. Merlin was now cured of the poison. Nimueh looked on in anger as she stared at a healed Merlin through the water. 

 

Excalibur  
Nimueh had plotted revenge first against Camelot, then against Merlin and Arthur. Now it was time to set her sights on King Uther, the one who destroyed her life. In the dead of night, when everyone was busy at a ceremony, Nimueh snuck into the castle cemetery. Rows of caskets showed statues of the formerly great knights and kings who now lay rotten beneath. Spider wens lined the walls. Nimueh stopped by a casket labeled Tristen de Bois, brother of Ygraine, Uther’s late wife. He was one of the few people who had blamed Uther for her death and had challenged Uther in a duel. Uther won and landed a fatal blow to him.   
Nimueh moved her hand in the air over the stone casket and incanted a resurrection spell:

“Gehyre me, wan chilht, awac! Beo strangra ond steacra, forbrec tha wane. U paris; Awrec Uther Pendragon (I judge. Absent knight, arise! I am powerful and unbending, for lamenting grief, raise up; anguish to Uther Pendragon.)” 

A large crack appeared in the casket and an armored hand shot out. Nimueh grinned widely as the undead black knight arose from his grave. He examined his surroundings, his rotten wraith face obscured by a helmet.   
“Kill Uther Pendragon,” Nimueh commanded. “And challenge anyone who dares to face you.”  
The knight got on a black horse and raced toward Arthur’s crowning ceremony.

Back at her cave, a day later, Nimueh teleported herself into Uther’s room. Uther turned around and gasped when he saw her. It was like looking at a ghost.  
“I should’ve known.” He was aware of her plan to kill him.   
“It is more than I hoped for, Uther,” said Nimueh. “Soon, Arthur will be slain. You will have sent him to his death.”   
Uther sighed. “Haven’t you tired of revenge?”   
“Haven’t you?” she asked back. “You began this war when you threw me from the court and slaughtered all of my kind.” Venom and hurt laced her voice.  
“You brought it on yourselves. You practiced evil,” he stated.  
“I was your friend, Uther. You welcomed me here,” she said.   
“You betrayed that friendship,” said Uther.  
“I did as you asked!”  
Uther wen silent for a moment.   
Nimueh continued. “I used the magic you so despised to give your barren wife the son you craved.”  
Anger flashed in the king’s eyes. “Don’t you ever, speak of her in that way. She was my heart, my soul, and you took her from me.” This time his voice betrayed his sorrow and the loss he felt.  
“She died giving birth to your son. It was not my choice. That is the law of magic. To create a life, there had to be a death. The balance of the world had to be repaid,” she explained.  
“You knew it would kill her,”  
“No, you’re wrong,” argued Nimueh. “If I had foreseen her death and the terrible retribution you would seek, I would never have granted your wish.”  
“I wish I hadn’t,” Uther said, eyes downcast.  
“You wish you didn’t have a son?” she asked in disbelief. ‘How cruel and thoughtless of you! It’s far too late to change that.’  
“Well, you wish will come true, tomorrow,” she said.  
Uther stepped forward, fists clenched. “I will not let you take him.”  
Nimueh stood up for her claim. “I have watched so many people I love die at your hands, Uther Pendragon. Now it is your turn.”   
Uther looked back up, but Nimueh had vanished. 

It was easy to sneak into the courtyard and blend in with the crowd the next day. Nimueh found herself a seat and watched the tournament.   
Nimueh blended in with the crowd, wearing a red dress and a purple hood. She smiled when it seemed like the wraith dealt the final blow. But Uther had blocked it and plunged the sword into the chest of the undead warrior. The wraith shrieked in pain and exploded in a flaming heap. A grumpy look appeared on Nimueh’s face as she left the area, back to her cave to lick her mental wounds. 

 

Le Morte de Arthur

“Hello?” Merlin asked, looking around the ruined Isle of the Blessed. Upright stones encircled a white marble pedestal in the center. Fog hovered over the green grass and an overcast sky was exposed above.  
“Hello, Merlin,” said a voice.  
Merlin turned around and saw a woman with dark hair, wearing a tattered maroon dress and high heels. Nimueh had known that Merlin would come seek her for help.  
“You.” He said, recognizing the one who tried to kill him.  
“Do you know who I am?” she asked.  
“Nimueh.” Merlin answered. Nimueh smiled.  
“You can’t be who the dragon meant.”  
“And why is that?” she asked.  
“You tried to kill me,” said Merlin.  
“Before I understood your importance.”  
“…And Arthur…”  
“Arthur was never destined to die at my hand. And now it seems I will be his salvation.”   
“So you know what I’ve come to ask?” asked Merlin.  
“Yes.”  
“Will you do it?”  
“I do not have the power to mirror life itself and yet give nothing in return,” Nimueh explained.  
“I know that a price will be asked,” stated Merlin. He was prepared to take the risk…any risk.  
Nimueh explained the power over life and death, “To save a life, there must be a death. The balance of the world must be restored.”  
‘Well, in that case…’ thought Merlin.   
“I willingly give my life for Arthur’s.”  
Nimueh smiled like she knew something the young warlock did not. “How brave you are, Merlin. If only it were that simple.”  
“What do you mean?” he asked.  
“Once you enter into this bargain, it cannot be undone.”  
“Whatever I have to do, I will do,” stated Merlin. ‘His life is worth 100 of mine.”  
Nimueh reached over to the pedestal and held a golden goblet in front of her.   
“The Cup of Life. Blessed by centuries of powerful sorcery so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the cup, he will live.”  
Merlin slowly walked over to the cup and hesitantly took hold of it.  
Nimueh raised her arms in front of her.   
“Tidrenas!” (Timely rains!)

Dark storm clouds merged together and rumbled. A sheet of rain poured down, soaking both individuals and rapidly filling the cup with water. Just as quickly as it came, the rain stopped. Nimueh took the cup from Merlin. She carefully poured the water into a metal horn-shaped flask.   
“A bargain is struck,” she stated. Merlin took it before she briefly grabbed hold of his arm. “I hope it pleases you.” She smiled as Merlin walked away. She had a great feeling that a close loved one of Merlin’s would die soon.

 

Nimueh didn’t expect a familiar physician to show up on the Isle of the Blessed several days later. Hatred flared in her eyes as she saw Gaius wearing blue. He was seeking her help…when he didn’t even help her and her people in desperate event. Why should she help him?  
“I never thought I’d see you here again,” said Nimueh as she walked forward.  
“My lady,” said Gaius.  
“It’s a long time since you called me that.”  
“I come to ask for your help,” he said in a low soft voice.  
“As you did once before for Uther. You did not like the outcome.”  
“I offer a chance for you to atone for the death of his wife.”  
Thoughts raced through Nimueh’s head. ‘I did nothing wrong! It was all Uther’s fault and his allies. Why should I be blamed for that? I wanted Ygraine to survive as much as Uther did.’  
Nimueh paced around the stone circle. “I have saved the life of her son. What more do you ask for?”  
“That this time you take a just price,” Gaius answered. “Merlin intends to offer his life for his mother’s. I want you to take mine in his place.”  
Nimueh laughed out loud. “With all my powers of prediction, I could never have foretold this. Gaius the hero.”  
Nimueh continued to speak as Merlin rode closer and closer to the island. “Why could I grant your wish? You stood and watched while our friends burned in the Great Purge. You are nothing but a traitor.”  
Gaius folded his hands in front of him. “Merlin is the one man who can bring magic back to this land. At Arthur’s side, he can help forge a new kingdom. A world of peace and beauty that we can only dream of.”  
Nimueh was intrigued at the thought of living in a peaceful time, just like she had before Uther’s decision. She figured that Merlin and Arthur weren’t her enemies after all…or at least they shouldn’t be. With them working together, magic would return and they would all be free.   
“And you’re willing to give your life, Gaius, for the future they will bring?” she asked.  
Gaius wen silent in fear and thought.  
“I’m waiting,” she said with a sinister grin. “Are you ready to die, Gaius?”   
Gaius?” she urged.  
Gaius took a deep breath and stated, “For Merlin, I will give my life.”  
Nimueh held the Cup of Life over her head and said a spell.

Ic, seo heahsacered, the acwelle, strengthe ealdan aewfaestnesse! (I, the High Priestess, you die, by the power of the Old Religion!)  
Gaius’s life left him and he went still, his body resting against the pedestal. 

Merlin rowed to the Isle of the Blessed, but he had arrived too late. He reached the top of the hill just as Nimueh finished her spell.  
“Stop!” he yelled.   
Nimueh stared at Merlin and placed the cup on the pedestal. “Back again so soon, warlock? She walked over to him.  
“What have you done?” Merlin gasped.  
“Your mother is safe,” she said. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”  
“Have you killed him?” he asked sadly, looking at Gaius.  
“It was his wish,” she stated calmly.  
Merlin groaned in frustration and yelled, “I bid my life for Arthur’s, not my mother’s, not Gaius’s!”  
Nimueh fired back. “The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies, only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life, a life must be taken. Gaius knew this.”  
“It is not the Old Religion that has done this, it is you,” Merlin argued.  
“Come now,” Nimueh said in a soothing voice. “We’re too valuable to each other to be enemies.”  
“No, I share nothing with you!” yelled Merlin.  
“With my help, Arthur will become king.”  
“I will make Arthur king, but you will never see that day. Astrice! (I strike!)”  
A beam of light shot from merlin’s hand, but Nimueh blocked it with the front of her hand.  
“Your childish tricks are useless against me, Merlin. I’m a Priestess of the Old Religion.”  
She moved her hand in a circle and flames appeared.  
“Forbearne! (Burn up!)”  
Nimueh fired a flaming ball at Merlin who dodged it. The blast hit a stone wall, blasting it apart. Merlin stood up as Nimueh walked slower. She conjured another fireball in her hands and smiled.  
“You too are a creature of the Old Religion. You should join me.”  
Merlin glared at her in a defensive position. “You’d think, I would join forces with such selfish and cruel magic? Never.”  
“So be it. Akwele! (Destroy!)”  
This time, the fireball hit Merlin square in the chest. He fell down hard on his back with a scream He groaned in pain as a hole from his blue shirt was sizzling with smoke.  
“Pity,” said Nimueh. “Together, we could have ruled the world.”  
Confident of her victory, Nimueh walked back toward Gaius. She didn’t notice Merlin’s eyes abruptly opening. Merlin stood up and said in a cold voice, “You should not have killed my friend.”  
Nimueh turned around in shock. The blow she had just dealt should have killed him. It would have killed anyone else for sure.   
Ninueh didn’t have time to think about it, because Merlin held out his palm and lightning flashed in the sky. He was possessing the power over life and death. Nimueh conjured a blue energy shield around her, but her power was not match for Merlin’s superior magic. With a loud bang, the shield broke and lightning struck Nimueh’s body. Shock, terror, and disbelief appeared on Nimueh’s face and the shocking pain was all she could feel. Seconds later, her body exploded in a flash of light.


End file.
